Suprize Around every Corner
by PonderingSoul
Summary: Summer break is over and Naruto is curious as to where his best friend has been. What has happened to Sasuke and what will happen during this coming school year at Konoha High? Not sure how this will grow, but hoping for the best! Give the story a shot!
1. Chapter 1

Hi all! This is PonderingSoul! I guess I managed to get up the courage to actually try to write a fic. I am not sure how long this one will manage to be, but I do know that the main pairing is sasunaru and there may be side pairings. I want good critical feedback because this is my first fic. Sorry for any grammatical errors. By the way, this is a high school fic.

* * *

Finally, the grand season of fall was about to begin. This meant that school would be starting back up again, and for Naruto Uzumaki that meant that he would be able to talk to friends he hadn't seen all summer. Of course he was always hanging out with his good friends Kiba Inuzuka and Shikamaru Nara, but one person in particular had been evading him all summer for reasons unbeknownst to the poor blonde sophomore. Sasuke Uchiha had been a friend of Naruto's since early childhood, but in the last few months of freshman year Naruto's raven companion began avoiding him and they grew so far apart that no one in Naruto's circle had been able to contact him successfully. He didn't think that anyone had seen Sasuke around all summer. He wasn't at the fair or any other event that seemed typical for a high schooler. Though Sasuke only ever did do anything social because Naruto dragged him along.

"Oh well, as long as he didn't move or anything." Naruto muttered to himself as he walked through the park thinking about these things and heading to rendezvous with his friends from school. Of course he had been hanging out with Kiba and Shikamaru most of the summer, but it was hard for him to get the time to go to the other side of town to see his other friends. He did have a job after all he had to pay for food and other stuff even though his long passed parents' left him a large sum of money and Jaraiya, Naruto's godfather, paid the house bills. Though Naruto was lucky to even see his godfather these days. Jaraiya loved the boy, but it takes work to be able to keep a home, even if it is a small apartment in the suburbs of the metropolis known as Konoha. At least the park in the area was nice. Beautiful evergreen trees made the view on the park's pathway accompanied by the occasional bench or trash can. Of course there was a beautiful field beyond this layout of trees that people used for romantic picnics and other things. The kids likes to play games on the field during the summer and one of the hills had a great view of the local fireworks during festivals. All in all, the area near Naruto's apartment had at least one feature that brightened up people's lives.

Naruto finally reached that good ole' fountain he knew so fondly; the fountain that had a lion as the centerpiece that he was always in awe over in his early childhood. It was surrounded by concrete benches and three different paths that led to this shining limestone centerpiece and where most of his friends were gathered at the moment for a summer reunion. As he walked up Naruto saw Neji Hyuuga and his cousin Hinata talking to Kiba, whilst Ino and Sakura were socializing and most likely talking about boys together as they so often did. It looked like Shika ,as Shikamaru was nicknamed, was lying in silence under a tree silently sleeping while Shino examined local insects, most likely prospecting for another good pet for himself. Not everyone in the good ole' gang, but Naruto didn't expect some to be there so soon. They did have to get to the park all the way from the suburb of Suna, after all.

"Yo guys! How was your vacation?"

Neji was the first to respond when he and Hinata had found that he'd slipped over to them without anyone noticing. "It was really great Naruto. Sorry we didn't manage to keep in touch that well. Hinata and I were out at the Hyuuga Summer house and there is no reception so we had to settle with letters. How have you been Naruto?"

"I've been okay. Me, Shika, and Kiba got to hang out together for most of the summer and Iruka sensei and Kakashi sensei gave me some rides to the movies, so all of us that were in town managed to talk sometimes."

"You mean you always managed to get us kicked out for being too loud." came an annoyed tone.

"Wha- when did you wake up Shika?! And I did not get us kicked out!...it was just the first few times…"

"I suspected that your story seemed a little bit lax in detail, Naruto" came a comment from Shino, who was listening from a distance and whose family also had a summer home.

"Oh come on you guys! It was just a cruddy movie! It's not like it was any good…even the book was stupid."

Suddenly a strange pair of angry auras began to engulf the smaller figure of a cowering Naruto (he is only a couple inches shorter than your average 16 year old guy, but he was cowering lol).

"You never got past the fist chapter of twilight Naruto! What do you mean it was a bad movie!" growled a very annoyed pink haired girl.

"U-um…I meant-"

"You don't know anything about good teen dramas and we both had to go separately from you to watch it all dammit! That cost us extra!" the blonde girl joined in.

"…Uh…I'll pay you back? (intense glares)...hehe.." at this point Naruto remembered that he was running away from these two when they last got together. He almost didn't survive that time…

All of the sudden the calm peace in the park was disturbed when two war cries and a very non-manly shriek of terror filled the air near the fountain.

"Troublesome" was the only other word said for the moment as the girls pummeled their blonde friend to a pulp and the four other friends watched on and three others finally arrived from Suna to the scene to find that things were getting back to normal for the crew.

Yup, things seemed almost normal…almost. There seemed to be one thing (or person) missing from the atmosphere.

Meanwhile, at the quiet Uchiha Mansion, a certain raven was laying in bed and wondering if he could ever face his friends again after what happened...

* * *

I think my first chapter went well! I am boulding up stroyline in this one but would like feedback on how I did. Also pease point out any errors in spelling for me please!


	2. Chapter 2

Time for chapter 2 to come out! Let's see what we have going on with Sasuke shall we? Feedback is well appreciated and I hope you like it! By the way I don't own Naruto (damn)…

The funeral was horrible. Sasuke had expected a terribly fancy day full of "sorry for your loss" and mourning over his mother. Well, apparently his sense of reality was full of shit, because all that happened at his gracious and gone mother's funeral was business. That was that.

The only ones that seemed to actually notice that the Mikoto Uchiha that was so highly adored by her two sons died from a terminal cancer were her two sons themselves. Father was obviously too interested in his "business" to have any love for family. Then again, could anyone really call what Sasuke's father did a business? Of course he ad the Uchiha Corporation under his belt, but both of Fugaku's sons knew about his illegal drug chain as well.

Gangs seem to overrun the lives of the two brothers. Maybe that is why Itachi stayed so close to him, to make sure that his younger brother was safe. That is what Sasuke figured anyhow. He was supposed to become the new leader for the Uchiha Corps before defying his father by going to work as a science teacher at Konoha High. Fugaku stopped talking to him after that and discommunticated him from his life, which wasn't much of a change from the norm with the exception of his surroundings.

Sasuke was a bit broken when his brother was kicked out of the house. He knew that he could take care of himself out in the real word (the gang violence makes a person tough), but he needed Itachi to be therefore him more than anything. He had no one else to be there for him at the moment. Sasuke hadn't talked to any of his friends since some time before summer break.

There were, of course, reasons why Sasuke stopped hanging out with his friends. There had been a hit put out on him a few months back and it was no longer safe to go out anymore. His friends never knew about the gang violence that he was dragged into, so he kept his distance for their safety. It was better that way. If he was alone, then no one would be able to feel pain if he died. His friends didn't really need him anyway. He just kept convincing himself that as long as he kept in touch with Itachi from time to time, his life would be okay.

Though, if Sasuke were on the outside looking in, he would see that his friends really wanted him back and he needs friends now more than ever. Friends that could teach him how to be human again, because Sasuke Uchiha was slowly becoming a shell of a person. There were no real positives to his life that he could use to brighten his day…

"Tch"

Ha…Uchihas don't have bright days. What was Sasuke thinking? The only bright things to ever be in his life were his now dead mother, outcast brother, and…his friends. To be more precise, a certain blonde dobe that always used to argue with him, talk with him, and help him out of tight spots…but that is over now. Though the blonde knew a little about his current situation, Sasuke never said that there could be deadly consequences. From how Sasuke had so vaguely described it to Naruto, that only concerned his father, not him.

"Damn it…" was all Sasuke could say as he knew that the new school year would bring about his friends who he tries oh so hard to distance himself from, but Naruto always manages to pull him back in. God damn dobe…

* * *

After a beating, many more insults, and a helpful Gaara, Naruto and most of his friends went to enjoy a nice night at the arcade. He never really noticed how sakura dominated a DDR (Dance Dance Revolution) until he faced her and somehow managed to tangle his legs and trip right into another boy from school, Sai. He also noticed that hte other boy seemed to have no intention of letting him go after having caught him. Lets jut say Naruto wasn't fond of the fact that their faces were extremely close and seemed to be getting closer by the second. Wait! he wasn't hallucinating!

"What the hell do you think you are doing you pervert!?" Naruto yelled as he regained his balance and pushed the other boy away.

'What do you think I was trying to do?"

"It looked like you were about to kiss me man!"

"Then you have good instincts."

"Dude that is NOT possible! There is no way I would ever kiss you!"

"I'm going to have to disagree with that statement." How the hell did the boy manage to keep such a unaffected expression?

"What the hell does that mean?"

"I know I could definitely interest you if we went back to my place. Hmm?" Sai said after leaning in to where his mouth was right next to Naruto's ear.

The blonde shivered a bit at that statement, but he then tried to retort with an onslaught of "GROSS! THERE IS NO FREAKIN WAY THAT I AM GONNA GO ANYWHERE NEAR YOUR H-" Fortunately, Neji Gaara managed to get to Naruto and "kindly" end the conversation before the blonde exploded. Gaara didn't think that the blonde noticed that his face was redder than Hinata's had ever been. That was definitely saying something if anyone has ever seen her superblush in the moment. Gaara knew how things got between those two all too well. Sai had always been persistent on getting the blonde to go along with his little fantasies. Though Naruto was definitely against it, Sai could overpower him faster than you can snap your fingers and he didn't want to give Sai the chance to silence Naruto and drag him home as a little prize for the night (hell, it might even be forever).

"What the heck do you think you're doing Gaara!? I'm not finished with him yet! I'll beat him to a pulp! He makes me so god damn mad-"

"Naruto..." was it just him, or did his red-headed friend just sound like he was demented? Was that a growl? Naruto knew better than to mess with that, so he went ahead and shut his mouth for the time being. After all, he had already been beaten to a pulp earlier in the day, and an angry Gaara was like a thousand angry Ino and Sakura's combined!

After they got outside, Naruto decided to be brave and ask Gaara why thet were outside.

"Because everyone else had been ready to leave after that last game and then you started to make a scene. We all decided to go home for the night. I think Ino went to Sakura's and Kiba went to Shino's, but the rest of us are going home, too."

"Oh... Well at least we all had some fun today! Right?" he said this kind of unsteadily because he wasn't sure if his friend was still mad or not.

"Sure...So you wanna stay over at my house tonight?" Somehow he always kept that monotone of his. One of the many mysteries of Gaara.

"HELL YEA!" Gaara's house meant free ramen from cabinets set up in the mansion specifically for when the blonde stayed over. Nothing in this world could match the deliciousness and insane greatness of the food Naruto loved most.

"Alright, Kankuro left already, but Temari is bringing around her car."

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!!!!!!!!"

Sasuke was disturbed from his pondering when all of the sudden a scream seemed to echo throughout the whole city of Konoha. Strange...it reminded him of someone.

* * *

Yea! 2 chapters in 2 days! Let me know how I did. I tried to balance the negatives and positives to end on a high noted every chapter. I think I like how this is building. What about you guys. Please Review!!!!! ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Okay guys, I am mainly writing this as I got along, but I think I will be able to pull it off. I did make a few notes, but I think my writing style likes to go with the flow. I hope I can keep the updates coming pretty fast like this for you all. Wish me luck!

Monday was gonna be here tomorrow. Truthfully, Naruto wanted this to happen, but at the same time he didn't. After all, every kid wants to see their friends at school. It's the freaking homework and studying that the blonde wasn't too fond of. He really did have a great time with his friends yesterday and was hoping for another get together like that one pretty soon, minus the Sai part. Right now Gaara was in the shower and he was waiting for his ramen to get done. Temari had already left for work at about 6 and Kankuro was hogging the TV, otherwise Naruto would be watching something he liked. Of all the shows The Senior had to pick the news. Really? Any other day he and Naruto would be able to agree on what to watch with no problem. They both had pretty similar preferences after all.

"You look bored. Your ramen is ready." said Gaara as he passed through the room to go get on some clothes, though he now used a towel. The first time Naruto came over to their house Gaara had felt free to go through the house to him room without a towel. Well, Naruto kinda freaked out, so he decided it was best to have a towel handy from now on.

"Oh yea!" he'd somehow almost forgotten. He turned off the stove and got ready for his breakfast by grabbing the pan and dumping all the contents into a giant bowl. He did, after all, put quite a few packages into the pan (huge as well).

"Isn't that a mixing bowl?" was the response Kankuro had when he had finally changed the channel to something more interesting and Naruto sat down on the couch with him.

"I guess. Why?" did he really not see what he was doing?

"…How many packages did you cook up?"

"Only six I think. Why do you ask?"

"Where did you come from? You must've been starved wherever you were."

"Hey! Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, so I gotta carbo load for the rest of the day's work."

"Naruto, I can understand that the meal is important, but what I can never understand is where the hell all that food really goes because no normal human can eat tha-"

All the sudden he was cut off by a huge slurping noise. Kankuro turned his head and saw that somehow Naruto must've pulled a Houdini move when he wasn't looking because that mixing bowl was empty and Naruto had gotten up and was on his way to shower.

"I'm not even gonna try to understand what just happened there…"

After his refreshing shower Naruto borrowed some clothes of Gaara's and went back into the living room to find both brothers sitting down watching some movie about ghosts. Naruto didn't really care which one they were watching, he figured there were too many to give names to anyway.

"Naruto, those clothes don't seem to fit very well. Maybe you should try on something shorter from Temari's room so the legs don't go past your feet." said an amused Kankuro

"Eew! I don't care that these are a little long on me, there is no way I am wearing girl's clothes!"

"They are more than a little long. They're humungous! Don't you ever drink milk?"

"Yea. I just can't seem to get a good growth spurt dammit. Anyways, Gaara is a too tall and so are you."

"Ha. Face it Naruto, we're slightly taller than the average for our age and you are really short. I can't even think of one guy in your class that is shorter."

"There has to be at least one guy in the class shorter than me! I know there is"

"Prove it."

"I will! Tomorrow at school I'll point out at least three guys that are shorter than me!"

"Wanna make a bet on that, shorty?" Kankuro and Naruto always did like to make bets.

"I am not short! Fine! Lets do this!"

"What are the stakes?"

"How about the winner gets to have free ramen for the rest of his life!" It was said more as a question.

"No, that is no fun for me. How about the loser has to do a dare of the winner's choosing?"

"Your on!"

"Will you both shut up now so we can finish watching the damn movie now?"…They had both forgotten about Gaara being in the room. He looked as he always did, expressionless, but Kankuro saw the amusement that his brother was trying to hide.

"Sure Gaara…" Naruto looked pretty determined now. He would settle for this movie for the moment, but neither of the brothers were sure how long the blonde would be able to sit still. When he was worked up he tended to get hyper. This is when Kankuro figured out how Naruto burnt all that ramen junk out of his system. The brothers also weren't sure about the bet considering all the boys at the school had been about Naruto's height before break, but they all had three months to spring up like Gaara.

Meanwhile Naruto was restraining himself until the movie was over to go play some soccer with Kankuro and his friends and prove the next day that there was no way he was the shortest boy in his class.

Dang, that didn't seem so bad. I had a migraine the whole time, but that pulled together well I think. Sorry no Sasuke this chapter. All criticism is welcome so review please!


End file.
